Embodiment of Scarlet Disgaea
by Lester Wilson
Summary: What happens when our favorite Overlord finds his way into Gensokyo and finds love with a vampire mistress? You'll have to come and see! Haaahahahaha! Rated M for future lemons
1. Foreword

Embodiment of Scarlet Disgaea

A Touhou Project and Disgaea crossover

Written by Lester Wilson

Pairing(s): Laharl/ Remilia S., others will be posted as the story continues.

Well, I'm writing this as an experiment into the wondrous world of Touhou Project, combining it with one of my favorite series, Disgaea. Who can tell me how hilarious it would be? Now, I'll be posting the story soon, so be patient! Sorry for the short disclaimer. Oh, and I do NOT own Disgaea or Touhou Project, they belong to their respective owners! Now, I want everyone to know that this is an Adventure/Humor/Romance fic, so I'll welcome any criticism, constructive, or not. Now that this is settled, I'll post the information for my OC. (I'll give Laharl's, Etna's, and Flonne's spell card details later!)

Name: Lester

Age: Approx. 1,235 years old

Occupation: Vassal to Laharl

Gender: Male

Weapon of choice: Axes, Swords

Spell Cards:

Metal Sign – Boomerang Axe: Tosses the axe forward, shooting danmaku balls during the flight of the Axe.

Collapse of Integrity: Charges all the power into the weapon, then swings the weapon in an arc, releasing danmaku balls in an intense shower.


	2. Chapter 1

Embodiment of Scarlet Disgaea

Episode 1: The Overlord

Rating: M (for future lemon scenes)

The Netherworld… Normally, when one thinks of this place, they think of fire, brimstone, and demons, not fallen angels planting flowers in the Overlord's Castle. Or exploding penguins. However, you must expect the unexpected in this cursed land. As for the ruler of this Netherworld, he is a young boy of 1320, named Laharl Krichevskoy, whose father was the previous Overlord, the late King Krichevskoy, while his mother was human. It has been nine years since the late king's death, and the events following his awakening two years later. He still remains the same as he was all those years ago. Today, his life begins as it usually does, but will soon change drastically…

`"Hey, Etna. Get me a sandwich. I'm hungry," Laharl asks of his closest vassal, Etna, who replies with a snarky "Prince, can't you get it yourself!" "Well, then make the Prinnies do it, for all I care. Just GET ME A SANDWICH!" Laharl's yelling can be heard clearly on the opposite side of the Overlord's Castle, where a vassal named Lester happens to be training with his close friend Minerva. "I'll finish this! Colossal Fissure!" is heard while a woman's voice mocks the other. "Come on, Lesty~! You're making this WAY too easy!" The owner of the first voice, a young male demon with black hair, dark brown eyes, and a bandana tied around his forehead as he wears baggy pants and dark shoes, resembling a human with pointed ears, yells irately, "**** you, Minerva! I've been in the Prince's service since before he became Overlord! I'm YOUR superior, for Magog's sake! So, you need to shut up and listen!" while Minerva starts humming and ignoring Lester's rant completely. "Lighten up, Lesty. The prince trains with you once a month. You haven't beat him yet---" getting cut off by Lester ranting, "DO NOT EVER REMIND ME OF THAT! I AM IMPROVING MY FOCUS!"

And, as these two arguments continued, one of the Prinnies goes to see the Dimensional Gatekeeper, Rouge, about opening a gate to a supposed 'paradise' it read about in a book inside the Royal Library. "Dood… Did you find it?" The Prinny asks with a nervous undertone. "It was quite hard to locate, but yes. Be sure to inform the prince that we have found a new area." "AYE-AYE, DOOD!" is heard before the Prinny sprints into the throne room, interrupting the argument between Laharl and Etna. Laharl beats Etna to the punch by giving the Prinny a command, "You, Prinny--- Yes, you. Get me a sandwich." The Prinny just freezes and rushes to get Laharl his sandwich. "Prince…? I think it had something to tell us." Laharl just glares at Etna and mumbles incoherently, "Who cares? I'm getting my damn sandwich." It was at that time that the Prinny rushed into the throne room with a sandwich. "H-Here, Prince, dood!" It says before handing Laharl the sandwich, who grunts and asks suddenly, "So, what did you have to say? You looked like you were gonna say something important. It better be good!"

The Prinny salutes Laharl and starts to talk, saying, "Dood, Prince, we found a paradise to conquer! It's called… Um… Gensokyo? Ryunenok? Dood… I can't remember! But the Gatekeeper has its location, dood!" After hearing this, Laharl's eyes darken and hide under his hair as he starts trembling… in laughter. "Hmhm… Hmhmhm… Haaahahahahaha! You actually did something useful! Etna! Tell those useless vassals to get ready! And tell Flonne to STOP PLANTING FLOWERS IN MY ROOM!" Etna, who cleans her ear out with a q-tip, replies hastily, "Gotcha', Prince!" before dashing off to do her tasks, thinking in her head, "Ooh! Wait 'til I get the chance to kick the Prince's high and mighty ass! I bet he'll find someone JUST like him! Etna, you're a genius! 3"

Meanwhile, back with Lester and Minerva, their training session has ended. "Hah, you've got a LONG way to go before beating me, Minerva!" Lester yells triumphantly as he walks into the castle, bumping into Etna. "WAH! Watch it, bit…ch…U-Uh, Miss Etna! Wh-What a nice surprise! To what do we owe this honor?" Etna just scoffs and says blatantly, "The prince wants you two in the throne room. Get going." After watching them leave, Etna just sighs and mutters quietly, "Hard to believe that kid's been here seven years. Sheesh, he had no talent, then gets stronger than me!" As Etna drowns in her thoughts, a fallen angel with blonde hair, red eyes, and red bows on a white robe, sneaks up behind Etna, surprising her. "MISS ETNA!" "****, Flonne, would you stop that!" "Uh…Stop what, Miss Etna?" "Ugh, nevermind! Look, the Prince wants you to stop planting flowers in his room." The fallen angel, now named Flonne, just pouts and sighs. "Aw, but I think Laharl needs flowers!"

On the way to the throne room, Lester runs past an oddly empty hallway. "Huh…? What the hell? An empty hallway? Nah, there's always someone in the hallways. Maybe the Prince won't mind if I check it out?" He thinks this to himself before running down the hallway. "OKAY, WHERE THE HELL IS HE! I ASKED FOR ALL OF MY VASSALS!" Laharl yells irately before storming off to find Lester, and inflict pain on him to release tension… and running into Lester, making both trip into the Dimensional Gate, and sending them to Gensokyo.

A/N: Well, here's chapter one! Let me know what you think, everyone! Next chapter, we'll be looking into Gensokyo, seeing the events occurring alongside the events of the Netherworld. Read and Review, everyone! See ya!


End file.
